Limbo
by screwychoas
Summary: You are a deranged fluffy bagel in limbo with John De Lancie singing Justin Beiber songs with celestia being a deranged fluffy bagel like you and Luna being a banana.


One day Fluffle Puff was walking down the street. Then she farted and magically flew up into the air, and discord started throwing pies and a fat cat came lumbering over PonyVille, shooting lazers from its eyeballs as it started towards Celestia and Luna's castle.

In Celestia/Luna castle

"What is that noise?" Celestia implied.

"What does thou mean, all I hear is-"

THUD

The giant cat crashed through the rainbows and turned Celestia into a deranged fluffy bagel and Luna into a banana that never stops singing I'm a banana. Just then Discord came in there and started singing Justin Beiber's 'baby' song.

Meanwhile in the world of MineCraft

Steve was crafting a nether portal and ran out of obsidian. He added birch wood instead so it was half wood half obsidian and it worked so he hopped in. He ended up in a world not made of blocks where a deranged fluffy bagel was dancing and a blue pony was singing I'm a banana and a cat was shooting lasers from its eyeballs and a draconequus singing Justin Beiber's 'baby' song. Steve instantly started backing up and hopped through the portal back to the overworld, and destroyed the hideous portal.

Meanwhile in Star Trek

Q was walking down the aisle of a spaceship when a wormhole appeared in front of him and he stopped.

"Umm… Lines?" He asked the camera crew. The camera crew shrugged so he jumped into it to be in the same predicament as Steve was, except he took the news different.  
>"No no no! My Discord voice doesn't sound like that at all!" And joined in singing Justin Beiber's 'baby' song. Just the for some random reason Pinkie Pie flew into the room and saw the sight.<p>

"Hey readers! I'm breaking the fourth wall!" she said as she looks directly at you, the reader. "Cool!" You say back to her in between laughing so hard your sides split and you too, like Celestia, turn into a deranged fluffy bagel except you have sprinkles.

"ENOUGH!" booms a voice. "I am Zues, creator of about everything and the most awesome living thing ever to exist and I-"

"NO! I AM!" Rainbow Dash cuts off as she performs a sonic rain boom and the world blows up. "I…. LIKE….. PIEEEEEEE!" she yells as she takes off at the speed of light. Just then John De Lancie, or so Q as he was dressed as, jumped out of the crater in Celestia's castle and jumps out of your electronic device in front of your very eyes and sais directly to you, "I Q- uit! Ha! Q! It! Hahahahahah!" he laughs as he walks out of your house leaving you, the reader, and now a deranged fluffy bagel with sprinkles like Celestia, baffled. I like apple pie. Do you?

You nod, and then a wild AppleJack appears. "Heehaw! Were apples to the core!" just the Granny Smith appears out of Apple Jacks butt and blows up to the size of a house and sings in a manly granny voice, "WERE PEAS IN A POD, WERE THICK AS THEIVES! ANY CLECIE YOU CAN THROW AT ME! WERE HERE FOR EACH OTHER THROUGH THICK AND THIN! YOU'RE ALWAYS WELCOME WHEN YOU'RE APPLE KIN! WHEE!" You, now tapping your foot vigouresly to this amazingly catchy song, find yourself flying on a rainbow in Celestia land riding Luna galloping to the sunset and then get burnt up in the sun. The world explodes for the second time that day.

Meanwhile in hell

"wow!" exclaimed the devil. "You have a real good gift for blowing things up!"

You then accidentally fart and blow up Hell's layer one.

BOOM.

Layer two is gone.

BOOM.

Layer three is gone.

BOOM.

Layer four is gone.

BOOM.

Layer five is gone.

BOOM.

Layer six is gone.

BOOM.

Layer seven is gone. Sorry, that was the last layer, and you already blew up heaven in the process, so you just put yourself into eternal limbo. You're floating through eternal limbo when John De Lancie floats bye.

"Hi!" you say, and he responds with "BABY BABY BABY NO LIKE BABY BABY BABY NO LIKE BABY BABY BABY NO! THOUGHT YOU'D ALWAYS BE MINE! MINE!"

And you say,

"Ok, have a nice day!"

**Warning: If you liked this story you really are a deranged fluffy bagel with sprinkles and have eyeballs made of pie. I don't get how you're still reading this, though, because you're supposed to be in eternal limbo. Oh well!**


End file.
